Safe
by Looketh
Summary: Happy ikarishipping day! When his girlfriend shows up terrified and beaten at his doorstep, how does Paul react? Will his plans to surprise her for their anniversary be ruined? Rated T for swearing. One-shot.


**Second story, woot woot. And this one is actually posted on time. Enjoy- It's kinda out of my comfort zone, so I hope its okay. Leave a review about which shipping you want me to do next!  
>And without further ado~<strong>

Safe

The sun shone brightly down upon the cozy little community of Twinleaf Town. Birds chirped on the warm summer day while children and adults alike bustled down the streets. All was happy and content.

That is… with the exception of one household.

A seventeen year-old Dawn clenched her fists tightly as tears threatened to fall down her face- but she had to stay strong. She wouldn't let _him_ win by breaking down. "It's not fair." She gritted her teeth to try and control her temper. "You have no right to tell me what to do." Her deep blue eyes flooded with emotions.

anger. spite. betrayal. _pain_.

"Life's not fair, girl." A man(*) with jet black hair and piercing red eyes sneered, "Your mother's dead and I_ own_ you. You're not allowed to see _him_ or any other one of your little friends either. And you know the consequences." He threatened; each word said reeking with the smell of alcohol.

"Don't you dare drag my mother into this," Dawn shrieked, "She would've wanted me to be happy, unlike you, son of a bitch!" She ducked to avoid his fist, which was swinging clumsily. She dashed out of the house, slamming the door angrily behind her.

An indigo-haired teen did an once-over in his mirror, a ghost smile creeping up on his face. His onyx eyes burned back at himself as he mentally prepared himself to go out and surprise his girlfriend for their two year anniversary. Grabbing a bouquet of lilacs and stuffing a small velvet box in his pocket, Paul scooted himself down a flight of stairs, anxious for the day.

He fixed his tie for what seemed like the eightieth time, and sighed. "Here goes nothing," Her murmured to no one in particular, opening the door.

Slightly shocked at the sight, Paul dropped the flowers. As he fumbled with the now-crumpled bouquet, he straightened himself and swore internally. 'Aww shit. This totally ruins my surprise.' He grumbled.

"…Dawn! What are you doing here?" Despite his plans being ruined, he couldn't help but be excited at seeing his girlfriend. _His girl_.

He gave a cheeky grin and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. Feeling her stiffen, Paul pulled away and perked a brow at her unusual reaction and appearance.

Her usually silky midnight hair clumped and knotted in random places, Her outfit consisted of a large over sized t-shirt paired with some old and beaten white sneakers. But what made him truly worried were her eyes- the incredible navy pools were filled with tears and horror. "Troublesome…?"

"Paul… I-I can't… It's…" She sobbed and lurched at his shoulder, clinging and wailing like a child.

"Shhh," Paul comforted her, rubbing the bluenette's back. "It's alright, just explain everything that happened to me."

"H-he," Dawn hiccuped, wiping away her tears, "Charles, t-told me I wasn't allowed to see you anymore," _hic._ "And he tried to hit me and said," _hic._ "that he would,"_ hic._ "kill me." She said weakly.

"He did what?" Paul roared, "That bastard is in for it now." Blinded by fury, he broke away from Dawn's grasp, and despite her pleading words, stormed out of the house, leaving behind a frightened Dawn and a tattered bouquet.

~Dawn's POV~

I dried my tears as best I could and stumbled to get on my feet, trying to recover from Paul's angry outburst. Was going to him the best idea? I know I ran to the first place I could think of, but I'm regretting it now. He was always over protective of me, and I hoped these few words and bruises wouldn't set him off too badly… I just wanted comfort, but did I just risk his life?

Realizing how dangerous a confrontation between a cruel Charles and a furious Paul could be, I grabbed his cell phone and ran off to my house, dialing a number along the way.(**)

I barged through the door and found Charles pinned up against the wall, his eyes wide with fright and yet another opened bottle of liquor in his left hand. Paul had a solid grip around his throat, his onyx eyes seemed to pierce through Charles himself. Chairs were tossed everywhere and glass was shattered on the floor.

"Paul!" I shrieked, stunned by the sight in front of me.

The mentioned teen turned to me, his grip loosening at my horrified expression. With Paul distracted, Charles took the opportunity and with one strained movement, smashed his liquor bottle upon my boyfriend's skull.

~Normal POV~

In shock from the searing pain, Paul dropped Charles to the ground and staggered backwards, clutching his forehead in an attempt to stop the steady stream of blood escaping his fingers. He gasped as his vision began to blur as his body collapsed into a disoriented mess. All he could hear were the wails of police sirens, drowning out a familiar voice screaming his name…

_Paul held onto the giggling bluenette's waist as they had their two year anniversary on the beach._

_"I love you…" He murmured, nuzzling his face into her midnight blue locks._

_She giggled in response, as she put her forehead on his lovingly, the waves splashing around their ankles._

_"Step away from him, girl. Come with me." A voice sneered._

_Pissed off, Paul tugged on his girlfriend's arm to try and pull her in the opposite direction. "Ignore him. Let's just go."_

_Confused at the lack of response, he turned around and found Charles and his love a good 50 feet away. He ran towards them, but the distance never seemed to get any smaller. He clenched his fist and growled at the man holding Dawn hostage. "LET HER GO." He demanded, his heart torn after seeing her in shackles, limp over Charles' feet._

_"You can never win- This is my world now." Charles added with a kick to the beaten girl's ribs.*_

"Paul, help… I need you… Paul… Please Paul…"

Paul's eyes snapped open as he lurched upwards in an attempt to sit up. A tremendous amount of pain coursed through his nerves as he gave a strained grunt and settled back into his bed, unwillingly. He blinked his eyes and tried to form images in front of him.

White. A lot of white. Black… and blue…?

The grouchy teen blinked once again to try and clear his vision. _'Ahh, so I'm in a hospital bed… Figures.'_ He snorted.

He spotted his black trench coat hanging over the side of his table. With a small smile, he pulled out his pockets remnants. He reached over to the shifting blue blob and poked it. As it snorted, he concluded that the splotch of color was his ever-so-lovely girlfriend.

_'Typical Troublesome. Falling asleep at the most convenient of times.'_ He chuckled fondly, tucking a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. Dawn goaned in her sleep, then stuck her head up slowly.

"Paul?" She yawned.

"…"

"AWW _PAULIE_ YOUR AWAKE!" She cooed, avoiding the various tubes attached to his body so she could tackle him into a hug. Paul winced at her high pitched voice and irritating nickname.

"Oh thank god you're okay, the doctor said you could've gotten brain damage or a severe loss of blood, or a horrible concussion, or-or-AHH I'm just so glad that you're okay!" She continued glomping the poor bruised teen.

Paul sweat dropped at the overenthusiastic bluenette, then groaned at his growing migraine. "Ugh… What happened?"

"After that bastard-" Dawn hissed, "Almost made you bleed to death, the police came and arrested the mofo." She pursed her lips and stuck her nose in the air. "He deserves it. Hope he stays there for good. Paul… I'm finally safe from him…" She said in realization.

The purple-haired teen gave a small smile and opened the almost-forgotten velvet box. He kissed her forehead and took her hand.

"You'll always be safe with me."

**HAPPY IKARISHIPPING DAY. I'm not nearly as much of an ikarishipper then a contestshipper so I tried. Hahaha, tried to go dramatic for once instead of humor. I should probably try plotting out my stories instead of just writing it as I go, but eh. I'm more of a spur of the moment type of person. LOL. Plus I can never end stories so I just stick a cheesy line in. -_-  
><strong>

**Anyways, leave a review/comment thing stating which shipping you want me to write about next. :D One-shot of course. Though I'm considering doing a chaptered story with the usual ships.(PS, CS, IS, ORS) Give me an idea and I promise I'll start writing it soon. ;)**

**Btw. I meant for that ring just to be a promise ring, but if you want it to be a wedding ring, that works too. **

**(*) Dawn's new stepdad. Let's just say Johanna's gone. ): I named him Charles 'cause a lot of creepers on TV are name Charles.**

**(**) 911. **


End file.
